Goodbye, my Love
by BladeWarriorEmpire
Summary: Arcade's loved ones are taken from him once more and he can't help but feel it was all his fault. One-shot


Arcade Gannon sat down on the bed, tears streaming down his face. 'It's my fault...the only one I had left...and it's my fault...' More tears, "I'm so, so sorry my love..." He whispered. As he looked to the side he noticed the Pimp-Boy 3 Billion, "Emesto..." Arcade picked up the device carefully, as though it would break otherwise.

He smiled upon remembering his lover wear it. But, just as quickly as it came, it faded and he broke out in sobs. Memories of he and his lover overwhelmed him. One in paticular burned him like fire. He would never forget the day he came into his life...

_The sun was high in the sky and it was scorching hot. Arcade sat, alone, in his tent. He was taking a break from his research and was now considering whether or not he wanted to take a nap. Before he could decide, however, a man walked into the tent._

_He was, certainly, something different. His eyes were an icy blue and his skin was pale. It wasn't a regular pale, this pale was almost abnormal. But it didn't draw away from his hair, his pure white hair, or the scar in the middle of his forehead. What was the strangest thing about the man? He was young. Probably only a year or two older than Arcade. _

_"Hi. If your looking for medical help, try the other doctors. I'm just a researcher. Not even a particularly good one." Arcade said as he studied the man further. He was strong and well built. He wore reinforced leather armor, a first recon beret, and eyeglasses. _

_"Hello, who might you be?" The man asked. Arcade raised an eyebrow, most people weren't so eager to meet him. Mainly because when they came to the Fort they required medical help. "Oh, I'm Arcade Gannon...sir." Arcade answered. "Hmm...what an odd name." The man said. "Uh...ya. So...who are you?" Arcade asked. _

_"My name is Emesto Vito." Emesto said. "I see...so...was there something you needed?" Arcade asked. "No, not really. Just want someone to talk to..." "Oh..."_

_Awhile passed and Emesto was starting to enjoy the blonde doctor's company. "Why don't you come with me?" Emesto asked. "No offense inttended but, why should I go anywhere with you?" Arcade asked. Emesto seemed to smirk, "I need a good-looking doctor to help take care of me in the big, bad wasteland." Arcade smiled, "Overt flirtation will get you everywhere, you know." Just before Arcade could contiune, however, Emesto pulled him along. _

_"Well come on than. We have things to learn and people to help." Emesto laughed. For reasons Arcade couldn't understand he whispered, "I love you." to Emesto. _

Arcade gnashed his teeth together as he thought more of him. He was on the ground now, on his hands and knees. Trembling in pure and utter pain. "It's my fault..."

_"Presto, amore mio!" Emesto cried out. Arcade knew that only one of them was going to live through this. He and his Italin counterpart ran quickly up the side of the hill, five or six Deathclaws chasing after them. He was terrified. "I can't go much further!" He groaned. A gash on his leg was begining to throb and bleed badly. _

_Emesto, knowing Arcade meant what he said, plucked the small doctor up in his arms and contiuned running. "Don't worry, Arcade. Your going to make it-!" Before he could speak further he fell. His left leg slipped down the side of the hill and down they went. They weren't so high up that they'd die, but high enough to be sore for a month. _

_Arcade closed his eyes, bracing himself for the pain, but Emesto refused to let his love get hurt again. He turned them over in mid-air, he on bottom and Arcade on top. _

_Only when Arcade heard a loud crack noise, did he open his eyes. Looking down he saw a smile. "Ah, so this is where we part, my love." Emesto said as blood came out his mouth. "E...Emesto..." Arcade looked down at his chest. A large, pointed rock pierced the skin and cut through flesh. It was only inches away from Arcade's own chest. Tears filled his eyes and he begun to tremble, "Emesto..." _

_"Zitto, mia cara. My time is up. You must run. They'll be here soon." Emesto said calmly as he reached up and stroked Arcade's cheek. "You must go now." He coughed. _

_"I...I can't leave you..." Arcade touched the hand. The strength within it was one of sheer will power. He was fighting to stay alive, just a little longer. "Yes, you can...I'd leave you." Emesto smirked. Smack! Arcade slapped him across the face, "Don't you dare joke at a time like this!" his voice cracked. Emesto's smirk faded with the slap._

_"Perdonami, amore mio." Emesto coughed. "You have to go now." he said once more. "I...can't..." Arcade looked into the ice blue orbs, hoping that he could get lost in them forever. _

_"Please, Arcade, do this for me." Emesto pleaded, "I don't want you to die with me..." _

_"But..." Tears slid down Arcade's face and dripped onto Emeto's. _

_"Promise me. Promise me you'll live for me. Promise me..." Emesto's eyes begun to close, slowly. _

_Arcade whimpered but nodded, "I promise. I promise, my love." Emesto smiled, leaned upward and kissed Arcade. Arcade was surprised but excepted the kiss all the same. Emesto's firm grip loosened and his head begun to fall back towards the hard, warm sand. Emesto took off his Pimp-Boy and gave it to Arcade._

_"Goodbye, Arcade. I love you." Emesto whispered. Arcade took it, stood, and quickly ran off towards safety. He couldn't say it. He couldn't say goodbye to him. _

The seven other companions were in the 'lounge' part of the Presidental Suite.

At first they were all having an ordinary day. Boone was sitting around, observing the room. Cassidy was checking to see if Emesto had hidden any vodka in the Sunset Saraspairlla machine. Veroinca was trying to teach Rex new tricks, much to the cyberdog's dismay. And Raul was giving ED-E a few touch ups, nothing great since he didn't have his toolbox.

The day was peaceful, until Arcade returned. He had slammed the elevator door shut so hard that they were surprised it didn't break. He was crying and dried blood was at the corner of his mouth and wounded leg. They were all confused, until he told them of the current tragedy. After that he refused to speak. He merely walked to he and his deceased lover's room and closed the door.

They could still hear him, though. His cries of anugish echoed throughout the enitre building, they wouldn't be surprised if the whole Strip heard the wails.

It was painful. In truth, they were all silently unsure if they would survive. Emesto was the only one who kept them there. Ever since he achieved the dream of an indepent Vegas, and they achieved their dreams, they all stayed there. Without Emesto...what were they to do? Would they be able to live together without their 'leader'?

Boone sighed, "We have to check up on him." He announced. He walked out the room, the others following. He knocked on the door at first, but opened it without an answer.

"Arcade?" In the middle of the room was the doctor. Curled into a ball and silently sobbing. "It's my fault..." He cried.

They said nothing. He wouldn't listen to them at the moment. He needed time. They all simply walked into the room and sat at their own places. Rex, with Boone, went over to Arcade to comfort him in the small way they could. "It's okay...Arcade. They can't hurt him anymore." Boone said, resting a hand on the doctor's back.

Arcade held the Pimp-Boy tightly to his chest, "It's my fault..." He whispered. "It's not...and you have to let him go." Boone said, "I know it's hard, but...you'll never be able to live this way."

Arcade opened his bloodshot eyes, "I promised...I promised him I live..."

"Than you have to let him go..." Boone said.

Arcade closed his eyes. He imagined the hand on his back was his love's, the soft licks on his face from Rex were kisses from Emesto. He made a promise...and he refused to break it. With a sigh he invisioned Emesto standing at the gates of paradise. He wouldn't go in without the words he needed to hear and Arcade would say those words, "Goodbye...my love."

The End


End file.
